User talk:SodaCat
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Adminship You are now an Administrator here on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 19:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :OMG congrats jenny!!! SirLinkalot96 19:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Awesome!! Thanks so much! Jenny Vincent 19:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Dan the Man 1983 19:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice now you can block troublemakers and vandilizers =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, yup Jenny Vincent 20:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::did you make an improvment to your Jenny Wolf diary cuase if you did hell yes i would see it =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not yet, but I will Jenny Vincent 20:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::omfg i cant wait *spins around and forms two fist and starts shaking them in the air wildly* plEEEaseTheAgeofRockstar 21:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) not her Jen i'm so sorry for causing confusion for you and dan!!!!!!!! please forgive me plz And by the way that ip user isn't karensarahrocks i think she learned by now, she is only on dead rising wiki sorryTheAgeofRockstar 04:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Confusion? Of what? This must've happened last night, when I was asleep :) Jenny Vincent 15:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice 800 edits =) keep up the good workTheAgeofRockstar 16:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Btw, if you need help, I won't be on much at all today, at least until around early night-ish. Jenny Vincent 16:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ok, but one thing i cant go a day without the computer i like it so much =)TheAgeofRockstar 16:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Jenny!!!!!!!!!!! jen your on awsome!!!!! doesn't the new bully wiki sucks i dont like itTheAgeofRockstar 22:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow you already have 80 points your good i'm so slowTheAgeofRockstar 22:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks. Jenny Vincent 22:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What doen't you like about it? That none of our previous edits count, or that you're #2? Kateharrington 22:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the first chapter of Greg Ryder's Saga part 2 is out check it out! SirLinkalot96 22:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Nah kate i like my spot its just that you guys are really fast and great editors.TheAgeofRockstar 22:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey jenny i know this is going to sound stupid but how do you organize things?TheAgeofRockstar 23:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't sound stupid, don't worry, I have a bunch of questions myself. I believe that to organize an article, you simply make things look better. For example, if a student's page was a bunch of sentences put together with no titles or subtitles, you'd organize it by adding subtitles and titles. I hope this helped! Jenny Vincent 23:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) oops i'm so dumb, i mean how do you catagorize things, trust me sometimes i can do stupid things i feel embarresed.TheAgeofRockstar 23:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) There are categories listed at the bottom of the page. Click Add Category Kateharrington 23:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, jenny your a great admin =) by the way can you check out this vid i found i'm not sure if that's Jimmy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9iBTrFzpX4&feature=related WARNING don't go if you dont like blood and gore, if you don't like seeing blood don't go!!!TheAgeofRockstar 23:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I've looked at it, it looks like Jimmy, only when he's walking it looks like Jimmy's outfit. Jenny Vincent 23:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out, and it seems like Jimmy, but I was shocked because the guy shot him. Not that I should expect anything less of GTA, but I was trying to examine the guy's face and then BOOM. He was shot. I'm not really sure if its appropriate to have a link to that video on Bully wiki because of the violent nature. We'll see what Dan says about it. Kateharrington 23:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess but i think dan will allow it because on his userpage it says he plays GTA 4 so it's ok if he says it's violent then we'll just put a warning that says you must be 13 or olderTheAgeofRockstar 00:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm, it's best to send him a message, actually. Or McJeff. Don't add it anywhere, just yet. Jenny Vincent 00:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's already been added. Just because he plays it, won't mean that he thinks that its appropriate for everyone who looks at Jimmy's page. I wouldn't remove it, but I think you should send Dan or McJeff saying that you put the link up but you're not sure if they would approve. Thats just my suggestion. Kateharrington 00:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) oh ok then i'll ask him if he's thereTheAgeofRockstar 00:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Only add that video to an article if it is relevant. Dan the Man 1983 13:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny. Book 2 chapter 1 is here have you read it? Oh and I'm back. At0micb0mb123 00:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your comments. Hint Hint ;) Kateharrington 00:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks Kate. I'll read it ASAP Jenny Vincent 00:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, as an administrator, do you have the capabilities to delete blog posts? Cause I do not. Kateharrington 01:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, why? Is there any blog post violating rules that you've seen? Jenny Vincent 01:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) NO. I just want to get rid of those first 5 chapters that I posted before I changed the titles. They're just in the way. Kateharrington 01:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll get right on it. Jenny Vincent 01:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I've deleted one, but it's still visible on your blog page, and you may still link to it, I'm not sure if that's what you mean by 'in the way'. Would you want me to delete the rest? Jenny Vincent 01:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Which one did you delete? What I meant by in the way was that there is no point for them to be there since they just are a link to the re-edited versions. I wanted to get rid of the ones posted on July 17th or before that have chapter titles. Kateharrington 01:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5. I can restore it, if you want. I'll have to check which ones were posted July 17. Jenny Vincent 01:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I don't want chapter five. Kateharrington 01:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny I finished chapter 1 completely. Finish the rest. At0micb0mb123 01:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi jen, i hope you'll still be on when you go back to school (if you do go to school)TheAgeofRockstar 03:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Of course I will, only my time schedule will change a bit. Jenny Vincent 03:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) i will try to go on but i know i'm going to be really busy with my school, school sucks for me especially middle school its full of drama and bullies like in BullyTheAgeofRockstar 03:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Good luck, then. Jenny Vincent 03:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, that sounds like my middle school, back when I attended. I'm in school full time, and still have plenty of time for this.Kateharrington 03:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guys chapter 2 is out, read it. At0micb0mb123 03:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Jenny Vincent 03:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow Jenny, your going on an editing rampage right now. At0micb0mb123 04:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I was adding pages to a new category. Jenny Vincent 04:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Koooooool At0micb0mb123 04:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny read Chapter 3 trailer. It has a lot to do with SirLinkaLot so I hope he reads it too. At0micb0mb123 05:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I have, it seems real interesting. I can't wait to read more. Jenny Vincent 05:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Jenny. The way to change your font is with some basic HTML code and the name of the font you want. As far as I can tell, Wikia supports all the fonts that you can find in Microsoft Office, so you can go there to look for one you like. Then the code goes. :: your text So if you wanted Times New Roman, you'd write this. ::your text And it'd look like this. ::*Times New Roman ::*Helvetica ::*Comic Sans MS ::*Blackadder ITC Then there's other stuff you can do with more HTML. You can change the color, use superscript and subscript (that's what I did with the Talk this way/stalk this way part of my signature), make it bold or italics. So if you like the Blackadder ITC font but you wanted it, I dunno, blue, and a little bigger, you could write... ::*Jenny Vincent (talk) And you'd get ::Jenny Vincent (talk) And then, if you're me, you'd realize you wrote the code wrong and have to go back and try to figure out how to make it blue like I said I would. Heh. Anyway I wrote all this assuming you don't know HTML, so I'm hoping you don't think I'm being patronizing. If you want some help with the code or you just want to tell me what you want your signature to look like and have me try to make you one, either's cool with me. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just finished chapter 2. you should check it out! SirLinkalot96 12:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I will, and thank you, McJeff! JennyVincent 13:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I took a night off You handled things well here, well done, I may take other nights off and do Wiki work elsewhere knowing the wiki is in good hands. Dan the Man 1983 13:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll make sure to keep it running smoothly while you decide to do so. By the way, I checked the custom sginature box, but my signature comes out with no link. What should I do about that? Thanks, JennyVincent 13:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Jeff is the one who knows about sigs, which is why I don't bother with mine. Dan the Man 1983 13:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for being honest! I'll ask him JennyVincent 13:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I archived this page for you, you might want to protect the archive so only that Admins can edit it. Dan the Man 1983 13:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done, I think I've got it right. JennyVincent 13:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep it is. Dan the Man 1983 13:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Just a question, but what does your sister say about you being an admin then? Dan the Man 1983 14:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::She said it was cool, and she congratulated me. It surprised me she said she wasnt jelous, but that's Violet for you. JennyVincent 14:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Haha, Violet sounds like a cool sister to have. Dan the Man 1983 17:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, she is. JennyVincent 18:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Cool. Now you can threatened to block her, everytime she annoys you in real life haha, I am joking of course! Dan the Man 1983 18:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Haha, yeah. I wouldn't block her, unless she were to break the rules. But, she's read the admin thing and the rules with me, so I'm sure that won't happen. JennyVincent 18:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) A little help 7 Hello Jennifer, may you please delete my uninteresting blog that I wrote a day ago in order to earn my blog badge. To find it you must go to my page, go to the first blog, then erase it out of existing. - Tad. Just joking, but seriously delete my first blog that i wrote yesterday please, i don't like itTheAgeofRockstar 20:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :To make it easier, why not post a link to the blog you want deleting so Jenny can delete it. Dan the Man 1983 21:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::nah thats fine i made up my mind i'd rather keep it even though i just did that blogg so i can earn i badge, i do kinda hate the new wikia a little, because the badge feature makes me feel like a competetorTheAgeofRockstar 21:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::As long as it doesn't get too out of hand, it's good. If you don't want to be a competitor, simply don't try to earn badges, and go on with your old style of Wiki editing. Hope I helped, JennyVincent 21:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::While you may hate the new wiki, some may like it. Infact, I am going to be brutally honest, I think the only reason you don't like is because you're not number 1. You're the only one who made a blog complaining about it. Also ever since it's been on this wiki, you haved edited articles more then you have ever done, and most them edits were imcompetent. Dan the Man 1983 21:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny, Chapter 3 is out. Read it! At0micb0mb123 02:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) you know Jen you should add a video to your userpage like i did.TheAgeofRockstar 03:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey can u check out my first chapter of part 2 in Greg Ryder's Saga? Not many people read it or commented on it, cuz it's kinda an important part of the second part. Thanks! SirLinkalot96 14:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 just gonna say something.... Nice 1,000 edits, congratsTheAgeofRockstar 15:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 4 of my story is out! Check it out! Greg fights Ted in the hole! SirLinkalot96 17:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Chapter 4 is out! At0micb0mb123 18:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC)